Soirée Gala, soirée sympa
by Elle-June
Summary: Un Gala. De la danse. Castle. Beckett. c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir!


Alors que la ville organisait ce soir-là un gala regroupant diverses personnalités en vogue et autres grands magnats de la société, l'équipe de Kate Beckett fut exceptionnellement invitée sur recommandation du maire. Il va de soi que Richard Castle, maître incontesté du suspense et redoutable bourreau des cœurs, est toujours en tête de ce genre de listes…

Si Ryan et Esposito se réjouissaient de cette chance, se ruant sur le buffet et s'émerveillant de tout, Beckett n'était pas à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des mondanités et de tout ce luxe exhibé et à vrai dire, elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance fausse et superficielle. Par ailleurs elle savait que Castle au contraire était comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ces galas ; elle anticipait déjà son arrivée en grande pompe, l'imaginant se pavaner devant toutes les femmes en quête de la moindre attention et s'en agaçait d'avance… Ce qu'elle aurait préféré, c'était rester chez elle au calme, mais il ne saurait être question de refuser une invitation du maire… Et Lanie était avec elle donc elle ne se sentirait pas si seule…

Comme prévu, l'arrivée de Castle fut remarquée et un petit attroupement exclusivement féminin se forma immédiatement autour de lui. Il joua son rôle de star adulée à la perfection, puis se libéra pour saluer quelques connaissances.  
>Il se dirigea ensuite vers Beckett et Lanie, arborant un sourire arrogant et une démarche assurée. Beckett ne savait si elle trouvait cela irritant ou amusant (Castle était dans ces galas comme le gamin vedette des cours de récré). Cependant le voyant s'avancer le bras tendus comme pour inviter une femme à danser, Beckett feint de ne rien remarquer et se tourna vers le buffet. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de danser et encore moins avec Castle, il était bien plus confortable pour elle de rester en retrait… Elle se retourna pour décliner poliment l'invitation :<p>

- Castle, je…

Mais elle se rendit compte que Castle entrainait Lanie sur la piste… Surprise et décontenancée, elle ne sut plus quoi dire et finit sa phrase assez péniblement, sous l'œil amusé de Castle :

- … je… je vais… au buffet… si quelqu'un me cherche…  
>- D'accord, répondit-il avec un large sourire, laissant derrière lui une Beckett troublée. Elle était tellement habituée à avoir Castle dans les pattes où qu'elle aille, qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça… Se sentant un peu ridicule, elle alla prendre un verre au buffet, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil à la piste de danse…<p>

La soirée continuait. Castle semblait connaitre tout le monde et jonglait entre les invités, tantôt dansant avec une jolie femme, tantôt discutant avec des confrères… Beckett quant à elle avait échangé quelques mots avec diverses personnalités… Elle était de plus en plus troublée… Si elle était souvent agacée que Castle ne soit jamais très loin, ce soir elle s'étonnait de la distance qu'il gardait. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était sa propre réaction : pourquoi n'était-elle pas soulagée qu'il la laisse un peu tranquille ?

Assise à table, empêtrée dans une conversation des plus ennuyeuses avec un politicien dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom, elle commençait sérieusement à chercher le prétexte de s'éclipser pour rentrer chez elle. Après tout elle avait complètement perdu de vue Castle, Lanie, Ryan et Esposito et elle estimait avoir suffisamment fait acte de présence… Elle profita de la pause que son interlocuteur marqua le temps de boire une gorgée pour s'excuser de devoir partir et se leva précipitamment. Mais à peine se retourna-t-elle qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Castle.

- Hey Castle… fit-elle avec un sourire poli pour masquer sa surprise.  
>- Beckett. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que vous allez partir sans m'accorder une danse ? lui dit-il en souriant.<br>- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ? répondit-elle amusée pendant que Castle lui prit la main pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse. Elle prit cependant le soin de bien cacher à quel point elle était ravie qu'il ne l'ait pas complètement oublié.

Puis il pivota vers elle et lui proposa ses bras pour danser. Elle s'avança doucement, posa une main dans celle que Castle lui tendait. Son autre main avait trouvé sa place sur l'épaule de son cavalier, pendant que lui la tenait par la taille.

- Beckett, une fois de plus vous êtes éblouissante ce soir, la complimenta-t-il amicalement.

Elle lui répondit par un large sourire, un de ses sourires dévastateurs dont elle semblait avoir le secret… Castle lui sourit à son tour mais en réalité il était juste en train de l'admirer. Quand elle souriait ainsi, elle était vraiment resplendissante… Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et devant ce regard qui se faisait insistant Beckett se sentit plus fébrile. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, pour reprendre le contrôle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. N'entendant plus que la musique, douce, ils occultèrent peu à peu complètement les autres invités. Hermétique à tout ce qui les entourait, Castle sentait le dos de Beckett sous sa main, et ça lui suffisait. Pour l'instant. Elle baissa doucement les yeux mais laissa sa main glisser tout doucement, imperceptiblement, vers le cou de Castle. La main de Beckett dans la sienne, il la serra un peu plus et la posa délicatement sur son torse… Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais elle se laissa faire, comme incapable de maîtriser ses gestes… Si l'intensité du moment était palpable, les autres danseurs de la soirée ne remarquaient rien... et Castle serra un peu plus Beckett contre lui, doucement. Il sentait à présent l'odeur de sa peau et se sentait envouté. Elle ferma ses yeux, totalement sous l'emprise de son partenaire, elle se laissait emportée, doucement, la tête sur son épaule. Comme sans s'en rendre compte, elle caressait délicatement cette épaule de son pouce, de manière presque imperceptible, tandis que lui, laissait ses doigts glisser le long de son dos tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Puis il prit conscience que la chanson allait se terminer… Sur les dernières notes, ils reprirent un peu leurs esprits, revenant de très loin… Ils se quittèrent sans hâte mais plus troublés que jamais…

Beckett se faufila dans la foule et Castle la perdit de vue. Il ne la revit plus de la soirée. Il ne la chercha pas non plus. C'était comme ça, elle finissait toujours par prendre ses distances, et il ne forcerait pas les choses.  
>Il quitta la soirée peu après et rentra chez lui. Il se sentait épuisé.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à aller dormir, quelqu'un tapa doucement à la porte. Il était 3h30 du matin. Il enfila un t-shirt et alla ouvrir. Beckett. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. Castle la regarda attentivement, sérieusement, visiblement décontenancé par cette visite, mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Peut-être attendait-il qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle respirait péniblement et regarda Castle comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, comme si elle découvrait une toute autre personne. C'était sans doute cela qui le troublait. Il lui fit enfin signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, lentement. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda, encore. Elle semblait désespérée… il ne comprenait pas. Elle se mit à pleurer, et se cacha dans ses mains… Castle s'approcha d'elle et posa naturellement ses mains sur les épaules de Beckett, comme pour l'inciter à se confier.

- Kate…

Mais elle l'interrompit :

- J'ai tellement peur… dit-elle dans un murmure étouffé par un sanglot.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'air perdu. Puis elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Castle. Il replaça les quelques mèches qui cachait le visage de Beckett et la regarda sérieusement.

- Je sais.

Il se pencha alors doucement sur son visage et déposa un baiser très tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Castle et l'embrassa plus intensément, comme si elle trouvait là l'apaisement dont elle avait besoin. Pour la première fois, Castle se sentait gauche, comme s'il se retrouvait avec une femme pour la première fois. Beckett ne s'était pas attendue à cela et étrangement se sentit plus rassurée… elle le guida, prit les mains de Castle pour les poser sur elle. Elle avait besoin de ça…

FIN


End file.
